Lost In A Nightmare
by SpeedMasterDash
Summary: CT-5052, better known as Marshall Commander Bly, struggles to cope with the emotional and physical scars left by the war. Follow him on his journey throughout the clone wars as he leads the 327th Star Corp, alongside Jedi General Aayla Secura through countless battles. Bly/Aayla Romance IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1 Touched by an angel

_Disclaimer: All rights to the Star Wars franchise belong to its respective owner, Disney. I do not own the Star Wars franchise in any way. No copyright infringement is intended in this novelization._

 _A/N: Hey, so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction and I would like any feedback regarding my story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my first installment of "Lost In A Nightmare," and I thoroughly hoped you enjoyed it. I am planning on updating every month or so, my schedule is pretty tight so I can't really make any promises._

 _On a side note, I just want to give a personal shout out to Unchivalrous Knight653 and spellchecker 11111 for being so supportive of my writing. Thank you both for your valuable input, it's much appreciated. Be sure to check out Unchivalrous Knight653 and his incredible fanfic, Quinlan Vos: The Jewel Of The Underworld_.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Justice, honor and above all else… freedom. This is what he and his brother fight to uphold. This is what they die for… this is what he is willing to die for. However long this war may last, know this Bly wasn't a man to give up. He would see this thru, until the very end.

In the end, though, it doesn't even matter. Because there were no victors when playing the game of war.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lost In A Nightmare -AU

Chapter 1 An Angel's Touch

Day 68 of active service

Ryloth

He awoke to the noxious smell of burnt flesh and plastoid. Despite its rather unpleasant aroma; it was a scent all too familiar to him. What did Jynx call it again? Ahh, yes…essence of battle wasn't it. Bly decided that he quite liked the name.

He didn't finish his thought…

Spluttering and choking, he hacked up a lungful of blood and dust.

 _Kriffing nine hells of Corellia... is that my blood? Damn, that couldn't be good. Not in the slightest. Where was Razor when you actually needed him?_

The air around him was thick with smoldering embers. This made breathing difficult without inhaling any of the ash that tainted the atmosphere. It's a good thing the filtration system in my helmet was damaged during the firefight, he thought wryly. Need to flush this stuff outta my system. Some water would be nice, though alcohol would be better.

 _When was the last time I actually drank something?_ Must have been a while ago, he thought to himself as he ran his tongue over his cracked lips in dismay. Bly glanced down at his utility belt, in search of his canteen that was always strapped to it. This reminded him of something Sergeant Skirata used to say, err…rather yell, " _You boys listen closely- you hear- because I'm only gonna tell you this once. Never and I mean never leave base without your canteen, it could be the matter of life and death!_ " A ghost of a smile etched itself along the corner of his mouth. It seemed as if it were a life time ago, maybe it was a lifetime ago.

To be honest, the whole thing of sentimentality was something Bly found to be utterly foolish. Dwelling on one's past leads to lower productivity on the battlefield, he couldn't afford that. Which is why he wasted no time with nostalgic shab. Focus dik'ut, water first.

As a rule, when on missions, he only drank if absolutely necessary.

And this was a moment in which he deemed necessary. Hastily, he reached for his canteen eager to quench his incautious thirst. He clumsily unscrewed the cap, discarding it off to the side as he quickly drained the contents of what was left in the container. There was a barely a drops worth of water, not enough to satisfy his thirsting. Bly sighed in displeasure, all this though of drinking made him crave that brandy he had once tried at 79's.

What I'd do for a nice big bottle Alderaanian brandy, right about now. Getting stupidly wasted was an activity he was quite fond of. It helped numb the pain he thought to himself. It's the only way he could sleep without having to endure the constant torture of his never-ending nightmares.

There's no time to feel sorry for yourself. What's most important is finding a way to contact General Secura and the rest of command.

Slowey but steadily, Bly sluggishly began to pick himself up, but collapsed over something midstride.

It was a brother, motionless, lying face down against the hard ground. He had a gaping hole embedded through his skull, dried blood encrusted along the edges of the wound which stained his gold and white helmet.

Bly gagged, suppressing the bile that seeped into his throat. Whilst staring at the corpse he noticed something familiar on the dead trooper, a lightning emblem painted on his shoulder pad. A sense of recognition hit Bly as he vomited in abhorrence.

"Oh god… Sparks."

Sparks was a shiny, only been in his regiment for a month. Bly took a moment to remember his fallen comrade.

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, vod."

(I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal, my brother.)

Picking himself up, Bly limped down from the small hill he found himself on, and into the valley, frantically searching for the rest of his platoon.

Holy sith! …

Corpses littered the ground as far as he could see, covering the vast expanse in a sea of crimson red.

 _So many dead brothers. And for what?_

With the last of his strength, Bly trudged through the dusty plain. An intense pain seared into his shoulder with every staggered step he took. Bly continued to haul his battered form through the smoldering ruins until his wounds became unbearable. Unable to continue forward, Bly collapsed, his body had been pushed to his limits. Earlier, during the fighting Bly had suffered a severe blaster wound to the shoulder. Now incapacitated, due to the effects of his sustained injuries. Bly struggled to even crawl as a result of the physical state he found himself in. Bly had nothing left to give and his will to fight had all but left him. Finally realizing the severity of his current situation. Bly sighed sadly, he knew he was dying… and would probably be dead in the matter of a few hours just like the rest of his men.

So, this is how it all ends Huh. I was doomed from the start, I'm surprised I even lasted this long.

Death. Death was an inevitable part of life. Bly had never feared it, in fact, he was told from a young age that he would most likely be killed during his active service. He knew his life meant nothing, he had always known. Soulless droids devoid of any emotion, that is what the people whom we die for, believe. They're right you know; my life is not my own. My life belongs to the republic in which I serve. The face I wear is but one in the same amongst millions, as is my voice and body.

 _I'm nothing. I'm not even my own man. I'm just a copy of one._

Strange thought Bly, as the pain in his shoulder, had seemingly subsided. It no longer throbbed. A blissful numbness had overtaken his body, but that was logical too, dying and all. He was thankful there was no pain in death, for he often wondered upon occasion. Bly laid there simply gazing into the beautiful night sky. As the familiar twinkle of stars dotted across the horizon. The desolation, the emptiness of the nocturnal, it was strangely comforting, peaceful almost. It was an odd sensation the serenity and tranquility, one unknown to the likes of Bly, until now. Slowly, he began to lose consciousness as his eyelids drooped lower and lower. He was just so sick of it all, the pain, the war and the death. So much death it was overwhelming. It was tempting, letting Death win. A moment of peace was all he really ever wanted. Now he could finally have it.

 _The nightmares there… finally… over. No more having to endure the torment of living this life. This hell._

Everything was a blur, as Bly began to lose his grip on reality and slip farther into the deep dark abyss. The cold hands of death were upon him. Despite it all, Bly fought on, desperately clinging to his dwindling life force. Why am I even fighting death, I should be welcoming it? Being able to finally ease the never-ending torment he was in. It was something he wanted so desperately. Death would be a blessing; besides it couldn't have been worse than living. Not having to hear the constant deafening screams of the dying masses. The masses whose faces were the same as his. Be it that Bly could no longer bear witness to the many atrocities committed by the separatists. He knew his soul was cursed, damned to live the life of a slave. His time left was shot, he knew that. Still, there were still so many things he wished he could have done… but couldn't for reasons obvious. Things normal people do, such as raising a family. Though he was anything but normal, he was a genetically modified war-machine. It's all he would ever be. Bred and engineered for one sole reason, that reason being to serve the Republic until death took him.

He had seen countless families during his brief combat tour. The bond they shared was unbreakable, similar to the one he had with his brothers. But it was so very different as well, Bly couldn't quite explain it, yet he yearned for a family to call his own. He wanted a beautiful wife, and perfect children he could teach and love. Bly occasionally dreamt about this imaginary family, the one he knew he would never have.

Maybe if he were a different man, in a different life, but not this one. And with that Bly's eyelids fell closed in one gentle fluid motion, embracing the coldness.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the voice of an angel called to him. Pulling him from the abyss he found himself in. Tenderly calling for him, " Bly… Bly wake up, please. Don't go." The voice was overcome with grief and sounded almost as if it was…. Broken yet retained a sense of familiarity he couldn't pinpoint. Bly reached out for the gentle voice, eager to help relieve its pain. Bly's eyes shot open, groaning from the immense amount of pain he was in. A slender figure rose from his chest, her eyes swollen and red from the tears that streaked down her deep cerulean cheeks. "You're alive," exclaimed Aayla joyously, enveloping the stalwart commander in the warmest of embraces. "I thought I'd lost you," cried Aayla accusingly, "Don't you ever do that to me again," muttered Aayla softly.

"I'm sorry General… the mission-," rasped Bly, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"I don't care about the mission right now; saving you, and getting the hell off this dustbowl is my only concern," said Aayla

Bly nodded, though he couldn't get used to the fact that he indeed failed. The whole campaign for Ryloth has been a complete and utter failure. Over half the damn battalion was lost in the liberation, but the boys of the 327th were tough, they could take it.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," whispered Aayla, who was now on the verge of crying again. He found it strange, weren't Jedi supposed to control their emotions, perhaps it was just his general who had trouble with it. Emotions weren't inherently bad, in fact, he though the polar opposite, but he could understand why the Jedi chose to suppress it, for it had a great deal of influence over one's decisions.

Suddenly, a flare of pain fluctuated throughout the entirety of his body. Groaning his discomfort, Bly glanced at his general who was now gently applying bacta to his blaster wound.

Aayla examined his injuries thoroughly, not missing a single detail.

Bly had been through a lot of punishment, his ribs were broken, he had numerous incisions along the entirety of his body as well as being severely dehydrated. But perhaps the most worrying of injuries was his blaster wound. The wound was deep considering it completely penetrated the protective plates of his armor. The wound was made by a sniper round, no normal blaster could have had such a devastating effect. Aayla knew his wound was grave and needed urgent medical attention. She immediately radioed for a medevac, as she held Bly tightly in her lap. Bly felt safe in her arms. Strange he thought, he hasn't known her for very long, yet somehow everything just seemed to make sense when he was with her. It made him feel odd inside, all the emotions he felt when he was with her, some of which he couldn't pinpoint. The sound of a gunship abruptly interrupted his thoughts. He heard the voice of another clone, presumably a medic, evident with the Republic medical insignia that adorned his helmet.

"Can you stand commander," asked Razor flatly, his voice sounded mechanical underneath the helmet. "I think so," replied Bly, undeterred by his injuries. Driven by determination as well as a little ego, Bly attempted to stand but toppled over on his side. The impact made by Bly's body against the hard ground was brutally rough. And the sickening sound of already broken ribs fracturing further was unforgiving towards Aayla's ears. Aayla visually cringed as she mentally envisioned Bly's facial expression underneath his helmet. Bly must have turned off his helmet's voice modulator, because he made no sound when he hit the floor.

"Commander are you alright," questioned Razor, genuine concern was apparent in his voice. Bly resorted to nodding his head, he couldn't properly form words in his head at the moment due to excruciating pain he was in. "Get him a stretcher," commanded Aayla in her most authoritative Jedi general voice. "At once sir," responded the medic, and with a crisp salute, he was off.

Now that the two were alone, Aayla knelt next to Bly, attempting to comfort him in any way possible. She gently caressed his hands before taking his into her own, intertwining their fingers together. With Bly by her side she felt as if time itself ceased, and all the anguish and sorrow she felt leave her.

"Your safe now," she whispered, her voice warmed his heart like no other.

"Thanks to you," replied Bly, as he squeezed her hand affectionately.

She smiled sadly in return. "Rest commander, you've been through so much today."

"At least… I survived. Everyone else is dead, except for me," said Bly, the guilt was too much.

 _They died because of me; their blood is on my hands. They're all gone…_

Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.

(Not gone, merely marching far away. Not gone, merely marching far away.)

Bly looked at Aayla curiously, deliberately arching an eyebrow at her, though he said nothing in return. He hated it when she messed with his head like that.

Instead, he let his curiosity speak for him. "Who taught you how to speak mando'a?"

"Jynx," she stated matter of factly, whilst grinning profusely.

 _Huh._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Aboard the Triumphant…_

"Pull your troops back, effective immediately. You've suffered casualties, over half your standing battalion in fact. You and your men aren't fit for combat, retreat back to Coruscant and await further instructions," commanded Mace Windu, as his holoimage flickered.

Aayla clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, attempting to restrain herself. "My men and I are more than capable of liberating Ryloth, Master Windu. These are my people, and I will not abandon them in their time of need!"

Mace scowled. Think about your troops, how many more lives are you willing to sacrifice."

A flicker of remorse resonated within her as she though about all the good men she'd lost during her crusade. She closed her eyes for a moment, visualizing the pained expressions on their faces, as they were gunned down. She thought about Bly…

 _By the force, I will make them pay, for what they've done. I swear it._

Finally, accepting defeat, Aayla nodded, her numbers were too thin to fight back against the Separatist presence, it made little sense in fighting a losing battle. "I understand Master Windu, I'm pulling my forces back. May the force be with you."

And with that, the holoprojector flickered off leaving Aayla to her thoughts.

"What are your orders General Secura?" asked Admiral Fenris

Aayla sighed with scorn. "Set a course for Coruscant and order our forces into full retreat."

"At once general."


	2. Chapter 2 Whispers In The Dark

Authors notes: Thank you all so much for waiting patiently, I just want to say I really appreciate all the kind words. Hopefully, you will continue to read my story and find it mildly entertaining. Stay tuned for the next installment scheduled for next monthish. Feel free to favorite, follow and review, if you enjoyed it. (It really encourages me to continue writing)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lost In A Nightmare -AU

Chapter 2 Whispers in the dark

Day 68 of active service

Ryloth

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Aayla's heels clicked against the metallic floors as she strode across it, counting her steps.

 _One, two, three four…_

She stopped and sighed loudly her hands going to her hips "He should've been back by now."

"Did you say something sir?" probed the nosy lieutenant, still fixated on scrubbing the invisible grime from his already gleaming blaster. "It was nothing Jynx, I'm just worried that's all." Jynx looked up from the task at hand, giving her a dubious look. CT-7247, better known as Jynx is the single most obnoxious clone you will ever meet in the 327th. As well as one of her closest friends. "He," questioned Jynx as he tilted his head slightly, "Don't you mean they?" "That's what I said," replied Aayla as she twirled her lekku around her fingers. "Right," Jynx exclaims theatrically, that famous grin of his plastered along his face.

 _That smug bastard._

Aayla sighed in annoyance "Just go and prep the search team. We're heading down, planetside. I want the men ready to head out by oh eight hundred."

"You got it boss," said Jynx grinning somewhat childishly. As Jynx made his way towards the doorway, Aayla added: "Your insufferable y'know that right?" Jynx merely responds with that usual indolent grin of his.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

1 hour later…

"We hit the LZ in five. Our primary objective is simple, locate and extract the missing troopers. And keep an eye out for any separatists. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir," chorused the troopers in perfect unison. "Scrapping clankers is my forte," adds Jynx. His messy blond hair hidden beneath his gold and white helmet.

 _Smug bastards' gonna get himself and that ego of his killed some day._

"Zip it, lieutenant, strictly business talk from here on out," declares Aayla, clearly unamused with his usual shenanigans. "You're the boss," replies Jynx nonchalantly, as he attaches a scope to his DC-15 blaster rifle. Aayla shakes her head "never change Blondie." "Wasn't planning on it boss," responds Jynx. Underneath that bucket of his, she's sure he's smiling.

The gunship hit the ground with an unholy thump, as the blast doors slide open. Troopers poured out of the vessel, weapons at the ready. Ryloth was a dustbowl of a planet, located in the Outer Rim, with near sweltering temperatures. It was also her home, at least home to her species. Dense jungle foliage made it hard to maneuver but it also shielded them from the scorching heat. Aayla welcomed the cool shade, it provided temporary relief from the harsh rays of Ryloth's sun. "Fan out troopers. I want this entire region secured," barks Aayla, her normally gentle voice replaced with one of authority. Without a second thought, the soldiers began to scan the thick vegetation for any signs of separatist droids. Silhouettes and shadows danced along the path as birds sung in the canopies. It was strange to Aayla, a world seemingly untouched by the war. Still beautiful and blossoming with life, with happiness. While the rest of the galaxy is plunged into chaos, evil festers effortlessly shrouded by the hellfires of war.

Amidst all the violence and pain, it is nice to be reminded of the good things in life. Nowadays, daydreaming was one of the few things that still brought her happiness. Aayla closed her eyes, taking advantage of this precious moment. The instant was brief but it couldn't have been any clearer. She saw herself standing next to him, smiles and all, as well as two little girls underfoot. When she opened her eyes, the feelings she fought so hard to suppress, all but left her. Aayla was alone, and this family she so desperately wanted, was the imaginings of a naïve fool. A single tear droplet glided down her cheek ever so gracefully, leaving a touch of dampness in its path.

 _Every sleepless night, I lay awake just thinking about what a life with him would be like. These poisonous thoughts won't leave me. They plague my very soul and instill in me with emotions meant to be chained away and forgotten. Get out of my head…get out. Please._

"You all right their boss? You ain't looking to hot," poked Jynx as they trekked through the lush undergrowth. "I'm alright," states Aayla rather meekly. Jynx raised his eyebrow skeptically but says nothing; clearly, this was something personal, so he didn't pry. Both of them continued through the jungle in comfortable silence, but every now and then Jynx would take small glances in her direction. He could see the pain in her eyes, the confusion that plagued her mind and the cold emptiness that anguished her very heart. Aayla's sapphire-blue eyes had lost their luster and the burning fire of determination that had once burned so brightly. Gone, and all that remained was the dark embers of tormented ire. Aayla was lost, she didn't know what to, or what to feel.

In an attempt to bring her some sort of comfort Jynx rather lamely but with passionate fervor declares to her, "You know I got your back right. Always and always will, until the very end." While not the most thought driven statement, it was genuine and from the heart. Truer words could not have been spoken from the likes of any man. At any given moment Jynx would undoubtedly be willing to lay down his own life if it meant saving hers. Aayla turned to face her faithful friend and exclaims with an ascetically childish grin "Of course I know Blondie. Did you really have to say it?" "Just felt like sayin it," he said with a shrug, he was just happy he could bring back that notorious sense of humor. "Honestly, I do appreciate it," says Aayla, her celestial eyes once again ignited with the fire of determination. "Bah, don't mention it, all in a day's work," adds Jynx rather haughtily. Aayla rolls her eyes at him, then continues along the rugged path.

The group walked in silence, listening and watching for any signs of hostiles. Occasionally there was the call of an indigenous bird to shake the boys up. But other than that, complete and utter silence. It was unnerving, this place didn't feel right. Aayla could feel the force reaching for her, warning her. Someone or something was messing with her head. After some more walking, the group eventually came upon an abandoned village. This place felt off, Aayla could hear whispers of darkness etching towards her mind.

"Did you hear that," questioned Aayla, turning to Jynx. "Hear what?" said Jynx. "Never mind." "You look like you saw a ghost," said Jynx with a chuckle. "My mind must be playing tricks on me, nothing more," replied Aayla still a bit shook by the whole experience. Something wasn't right, she was sure she heard a voice. "Are you sure, I thought I heard it too. That nightmarish whisper, I'll never forget it," sniggered the clone amused with the whole situation. "Oh ha-ha, are you looking for a court-martial, lieutenant? Or can you contain yourself," questioned Aayla playing along light-heartedly. Jynx barely holding in his laughter, was able responded with a crisp salute, "That won't be necessary General Secura."

"I'll hold you to that."

The village was in a sad state of decay. Singed remnants of building on the verge of collapsing in on themselves, were all that remained of the quaint little farming community. Blackened remains of those who might have once lived here, were sprawled out in the most ungodly ways. Scorch marks marred the sides of the mud huts leaving them with the scars of war. The inhumanity of it all, it was sickening. This place might have once been the home to hundreds, now it is just another graveyard. "What the hell happened here?" asked Jynx horrified by the gruesome sight. "War," responded Aayla quietly; her voice was distant and not quite here.

Aayla held up her ruddy-gloved hand, clenching it into a tight fist. Numbness fell upon the entirety of her arm as a result from clenching her knuckles so tightly. The numbness she felt contrasted the turmoil of emotions she felt inside. "I'll make them pay for what they've done here. I swear it. They're all going to suffer," snarled Aayla, with an unusual animalistic ferocity. Jynx and the one they called Razor exchanged uneasy glances, unsure of what to do. Slowly her hands inched towards the clasp of her belt in which the hilt of her lightsaber protruded. It was almost as if the saber was calling to her, beckoning her to ignite it so that it may carve through those who intend harm. Aayla always had problems dealing with her emotions. Ever since the loss of her parents, controlling the anger that festered in her has been a struggle. It felt good to let it all out, relieving really, but it was so very wrong. This raw rage she felt was a path towards the dark side, a path in which she won't dare to ever walk once more. Her master, Quinlan Vos, has battled with the dark side of the force as well.

Most of the time she could keep her emotions in check, but on rare occasion such as this, she let the rage in her bleed. Swiftly Igniting her lightsaber, she wildly hacked apart a crumbling wooden beam, in a quick succession of brilliant blue. She continued to savagely swing her lightsaber at the crumbling structures, embracing the raw emotions she felt. Deadly arcs of blue smashed into the wood, singeing and shattering it.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force_

 _I am one with the force…_

After what seemed like hours, the anger subsided and Aayla collapsed to her knees, powering off her saber and sobbing into the palms of her hands. Immediately Jynx was by her side speaking words of compassion, yet his reassurance went unheard. Aayla couldn't acknowledge any attempts of solace, she lost it, she didn't deserve his pity. The tears just kept falling down her bright cerulean cheeks. They fell for all the people of the village, her fellow fallen Jedi and brothers in white who died defending the Republic.

 _I'm a bad Jedi. Why can't I control myself, my emotions?_

So much death, the village she stood in being just one example of it.

"Uhh… boss you alright," asked Jynx.

Aayla shook her head. "My emotions I… I can't control them."

"Why, why is there so much suffering in the galaxy. So much war and the fighting it's never-ending. How are we supposed to fix all this? It's hopeless," cried Aayla.

Jynx looked at her with a fire in his eyes. "There is always hope. As long as there are people willing to stand against the darkness. People like you."

"And you," remarked Aayla, as she wiped away the tear with the back of her hand.

Aayla and Jynx made their way towards the rest of the squad. They were examining what looked to be a holopad of sorts.

"General, I think you might want to check this out."

"What did you find Razor," replied Aayla.

"A holopad, military grade. I think it's CIS but I'm not too sure."

"See if you can find out anything useful, sergeant," responded Aayla.

"Yes, sir."

Razor was a loyal member of the 327th and a friend as well. He was also no shiny and has participated in numerous battles alongside Aayla Secura. What made the sergeant stand out was the distinctive scar that ran along the majority of his face, as well as the vicious vibroblade he carried.

"Jynx, Tank and I are going to scout ahead, scan for any Seppies, said Aayla.

"Good luck general, and may the force be with you," said Razor as he saluted her.

"And to you," replied Aayla, with a bow.

A few moments later…

Aayla, Tank, and Jynx walked through the small opening, which must have been its excuse for a door. The pair examined the interior carefully, giving it a full visual sweep.

The hut was on the smaller scale of homes, but cozy, you know if it weren't for the giant holes that covered most of the structure. Despite it's poor condition it was in far better shape than most of the other buildings in the village. While it wasn't the most lavish Coruscanti penthouse, it had its quirks.

"A bit shabby eh boss. Could use a renovation, maybe something edgy. Y'know something the kids can get into," commented Jynx.

"Is the giant hole in the ceiling that obvious, or is it just me," replied Aayla, as she rolled her eyes.

Tank sniggered beneath his helmet. The banter between the two was nothing short of amusing.

 _He's such a moron sometimes. Actually, what am I saying he's always a moron._

Jynx smiled lazily at her. "Nothing a little synth tape and elbow grease can't fix. That kriff can fix anything."

"It's true," chimed in Tank.

Aayla merely sighed in response. "Let's just continue ahead, we're losing daylight. Bly and the rest of the scouting party are still out there."

Tank nodded in agreement as he slung his Z-6 rotary cannon over his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, boss," said the irksome clone. (Jynx AKA: smug bastard)

Unexpectedly the com on Aayla's belt went on.

"General Secura I was able to crack the holopad open, it has some pretty interesting data logs regarding the whereabouts of the missing troopers," informed Razor.

"Understood sergeant, we're on our way."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Thanks for reading~ SpeedMasterDash

PS. Next installment won't take as long.


	3. Chapter 3 Made To Suffer

A/N: So, before I get this show on the road, I would like to personally acknowledge all of my avid readers for leaving such heartwarming reviews. They are much appreciated. Particularly, Unchivalrous Knight653, who has been my pen and paper, err… rather my mouse and keyboard. Who uses good old fashion pen and paper anymore, am I right? In all seriousness though, I want to thank you, for all your valuable input you've contributed to my writing. It's made a significant impact on me as a writer and as a person.

On a side note: If you love the dashingly roguish son of a Hutt, Quinlan Vos, be sure to check out Unchivalrous Knight's FanFic. You should find it in my favorites bar, Quinlan Vos: The Jewel of the Underworld. Alright, enough said it's time for some Bly and Aayla.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lost In A Nightmare -AU

Day 71 of active service

Chapter 3 Made to suffer

Coruscant

Coruscant was truly spectacular. Especially during the night, when the ecumenopolis _really_ came to life. Glistening lights, bustling traffic, there really was no other place in the galaxy quite like it. At least no other that could contend with all of its wondrous splendor. Of course, nothing is ever as it seem. No matter how beautiful it may appear to be…

On the _surface_ , where the affluent and rich resided; everything was perfect. At least for them anyways. Blinded by greed and drunk off their own wealth, they saw only what they wished to see, nothing more. Casting away the darker, grungier parts with a clink of a champagne glass and a dazzling smile. In spite of it all, he saw passed the superficial façade. He knew the truth.

Nonetheless, nobody could deny the grandeur of the upper-levels. When twilight's blue faded to black, and the silk curtains of night eased in over the city skyline. Enthralling neon colors so vibrant it almost hurt to look at them. The smell of cheap booze and the mindless chatter of the daily passerby. Extravagant galas in the finest hotels. Nirvana for some, misery for most. Coruscant catered only to the social elite, leaving the rest of its people to suffer.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Three days later…_

Bly awoke to the constant droning of the holo-display, that was situated in the corner of the room. It was one aspect of the medical wing he found considerably irritating, in the otherwise comfortable room. Though quite bare-bones, it was much more luxurious then what he was used to, seeing as how he normally slept in a standard GAR barracks, or you know, in a muddy trench.

Being incapacitated wasn't a particularly pleasant experience for a man, who lived and breathed war. But it was a far cry from death, and for that, he was grateful. Or at least, he should have been, yet he couldn't quite convince himself of it.

Sighing heavily, he watched the chrono on the far wall tick, as he counted the seconds pass by. He had been in the hospital for nearly two days, and he was getting restless. He missed the weight of a blaster and the smell of burnt plastoid. Perhaps, most of all he missed the general. It wasn't healthy he thought, his boyish infatuation with her and all.

 _Well it's definitely against regs to be in love with your Jedi general, that's for sure._

Bly lifted his honey brown eyes to the sound of muffled footsteps coming from the entrance to his room. A familiar face stepped in and a pleasant warmth resonated in his chest, as he watched her. Her presence was soothing; it left a lingering sense of silence, the pleasant kind.

Out of habit he offered her a salute, to which she smiled in return. Though the smile was brief, it was genuine, it was Aayla.

She was to the first to break the silence, "How are you feeling commander?" Bly paused, taking a second to formulate a response in his head. The fact that he was still a tad bit high from all the stims he was injected with last night didn't exactly help the situation. She looked at him curiously, still awaiting a response. "It was just a scratch general, I should be fine in a few days," adds Bly, somewhat flustered.

"I think it's slightly worse than _just a scratch_ , commander, "teased Aayla softly.

Bly shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle."

To his surprise, she took a step closer, closing the distance between the two, so that they were only about an arm's length apart. Aayla's gaze fell upon Bly, as she watched him, simply staring long into his honeyed eyes. It seemed as if she was searching for something- he didn't know what, but he didn't mind. He liked the way her pale-blue eyes twinkled in the morning light, it gave them the most delightful glow.

Another moment passed by before Bly tilted his head slightly, in familiar clone fashion. That seemed to snap her out of whatever trance had taken over, for she struggled to find her voice. Stuttering and stammering, Bly watched intently; as muddled sentences flooded from her mouth.

"I… I just wanted to say, I uhh, really appreciate you and all that you have done for m- the republic. And I …uhh think you are a very brave man… and yeah."

Aww, that was sweet… I think?

They were quite obviously, incomprehensible to say the least. Seeing his commanding officer in such a state of disarray was really quite amusing, as he fought back a grin. Despite his best efforts to suppress it, the grin inevitably came out; broader and wider than ever. This caused Aayla to flush a deep shade of blue, as she brought a hand to her face, in an attempt to hide away.

"That sounded so much better in my head," murmured Aayla, who was now visibly cringing.

Bly chuckled lightly, "I think I got the gist."

Aayla groaned with disdain. "What I meant to say was: You're the bravest man I've ever had the pleasure in knowing. Losing you would have been… devastating for me; I've already buried enough of my friends to know that. And you, Bly, are a true friend amongst many other things."

Bly was completely stunned. He really didn't know what to say.

"Thanks, it's nice to feel appreciated for a change," said Bly, acknowledging her admiration for him. Why did she think him special?

 _I'm nothing but a clone_ , he thought.

 _No, you're not…_

Bly glanced up, but found the room to be empty. A tinge of sadness clenched his heart as he looked around for her. "

Forgot she could do that thing," muttered Bly aloud. The warmth was gone, and he was left alone to face the unbearable coldness of isolation.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Later that evening…_

Numb. Bly felt very numb.

Yet, somehow, he didn't feel drunk, at least not yet. He had hoped he would have been by now, after downing five shots of hard whiskey. Maybe it's because his body had become so accustomed to alcohol. He really didn't know nor did he care, he just wanted to a little something to take the edge off.

A slight frown formed along the corners of his mouth, as he is about to take another sip. "Shouldn't be drinking," he mutters gruffly. To be honest, he wasn't even supposed to be discharged. So, either way he was breaking regulation.

Jynx would be proud he thought, him breaking the rules and all. It wasn't like Bly to break the guidelines, but lately the war's been taking its toll. And the only way he knew how to ease that pain was with a big bottle of hard-liquor.

Bly swirled the content of his drink thoughtfully, its translucent-russet revolving around his glass. There wasn't very much left. He thought about to ordering another drink but refrained from doing so, out of his better judgement. Sluggishly, Bly stumbled out of the dingy bar – guess the booze was catching up.

"Whoa! Hey!" A voice called and someone grabbed him by his arm and swung him around. He tensed his jaw and balled his fist, he was ready for a fight.

"Scuse me sir, but you forgot to pay for your drinks." The face that came into view was young, a woman with large, bright violet eyes and long raven hair that fell over them.

"Sorry bout that ma'am, I'll pay for it," he said sheepishly. She replied with a playful grin. "Don't worry about it, I already covered the tab for you. I'm friends with the owner."

Bly arched his eyebrow curiously. "Your friends with the owner?"

The woman leaned back on the balls of her heels, as her stunning violet eyes twinkled with mischievousness. "Well maybe not friends, the guy can be a real son of a Hutt, but I perform here on occasion."

"I see… so you're a performer huh," states Bly awkwardly. He suddenly found it hard to look her in the eyes, despite how captivating they were.

 _That explains the strange get-up and the…_

An unexpected burst of laughter pulled Bly from his thoughts. He turned to face the pretty lady, who was now clutching her stomach and giggling uncontrollably.

Bly rubbed at the back of his flushed neck; perhaps he shouldn't have said that.

It took a few moments before the laughter subsided, but eventually she was able to compose herself, to a certain degree.

"I'm not that kind of performer, if that's what you're thinking. I'm a magician," she said exasperatedly, as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh," adds Bly still feeling a little self-conscious, seeing as how he assumed she was an _exotic-dancer._

The lady couldn't help but smirk at his discomfort. "Well, it's getting late, and I probably should get going, it's been a pleasure though."

"Yeah me too… and thanks by the way, for paying for those drinks," said Bly, as he stepped forward and offered his hand.

She shook his hand and offered a friendly smile. "Anytime, just be sure to buy the next round. And for your information, I like the good-stuff, not the garbage they serve in here."

"Of course, anything for a lady" said Bly, with a hint of sarcasm.

She opened her mouth to reply, half-tempted to try her luck with him, but common sense prevailed. "Be seeing you."

Realization dawned on Bly; he hadn't even told her his name. "Oh, by the way its Bly, my name, in case you were wondering."

Her bright eyes twinkled in the darkness of night. "Zatanna."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The foyer was bustling with people, all of whom she ignored, as she made her way to reception; it was going to be a long night. Sighing, Jade pulled the collar of her coat up and stuffed her hands in her pockets. _Of all places, they chose to meet her here, seriously? It's pretty difficult to maintain a low-profile when you're in one of the biggest casinos, here, in the upper-levels._ But then again, no one ever messes with the Black Sun. Correction: no one messes with the Black Sun, and lives. She shuddered at the mere though- just this one last job, then I'm done with the Black Sun, for good this time.

She had just made it to the desk, her mouth opened to speak when she heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome to the Gilded Star, kid. She's a beauty ain't she?"

Jade turned, feeling slightly unnerved by the towering Falleen that stood before her.

"I've seen better," stated Jade rather bluntly.

She nervously watches the Falleen grind his jagged teeth in anger.

 _Oh, shab did I say that out loud? Me and my big mouth._

Despite his livid expression a moment early, it seemed to change in an instant. Because now he was smiling at her rude remark.

"Sorry Zioj, disregard my blatantly moronic remark, I've a tendency to speak whatever comes to mind."

This only broadens his toothy grin. "Disregard? That's why I like ya kid!"

Jade smiled coldly. "I don't care if you like me or not sir. I'll do whatever you ask, so long as I get my credits, capeesh."

He chuckled heartily at this. "Your strong kid. And I'm not talking about your physical strength, I'm talking about your strength of character. Folks like you and me, are in limited supply. We understand the bigger picture, we have vision, and we know h- "

"No offense sir, but I'm not here for the flattery, can you just tell me the job so I can get payed."

"Of course," said Zioj formaly. "I need you to steal the data regarding the next scheduled weapon shipment from the GAR, shouldn't be a problem for a professional like you."

"No sir, I'll get it done."

Zioj scratched his beard in contemplation. "Probably should give ya this datapad, it'll brief ya on the mission."

"Those weapons are as good as yours," declared Jade.

"Very good, now be off, I've other business to the attend to."

Nodding her head, she obediently walks towards the grand pillared exit of the Gilded Star.

 _No biggie, just some guns I gotta steal for big green. How hard can it be?_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, I sure did. I did want to ask if you spotted my Zatanna cameo. (I know she doesn't have violet eyes, just didn't want her to have blue eyes too) This was just a cameo and she is not going to be a recurring character in the story, I just wanted to pay homage to my upcoming Batman Fanfic, To Have & To Hold by integrating her into the story. She wasn't actually the Zatanna we all know, she's not some crazy powerful sorceress, in my story she was just a street magician. (And most certainly not a stripper) Any who, I should be releasing the next chapter sometime next month, hopefully sooner, we'll have to see. _


End file.
